This invention relates generally to photographic cameras, and more particularly to photographic cameras having two deviating mirrors for establishing a reflected path of travel for light rays between the objective and the film, whereby the mirror assigned to the film is inclined relative to the plane of the film.
As known from the prior art, cameras of the above-defined type, especially the instant-print or Polaroid cameras are, due to the relatively large size of their images, relatively bulky. Various ways have been devised how, by means of folding structures, this disadvantage can be at least partially eliminated during the transportation and storing of the camera. An instant-print camera is also known having two mirrors inclined against each other in a roof-like manner to define a polygonal path of travel of light rays between the objective and the film whereby the optical axis of respective straight portions of the path of travel of the rays lie in a single plane perpendicularly to the plane of the film. A camera operating on this principle has been described, for example, in the German Design Patent No. 1,978,478. Furthermore, there are also constructions employing one mirror only. This single mirror arrangement is made possible only then when special methods are employed for producing an image on the exposure side of the film so that the correct orientation of the image can be maintained.